Uncharted: Issue 6
Uncharted #6 is the sixth and final comic in the Uncharted comic miniseries, written by Joshua Williamson. Plot Summary As the underground city of Agartha collapses around them, Drake, Chloe and Sully race to escape. But before they can, Chloe has one more surprise for Drake! Plot Synopsis The issue begins with a flashback to an unseen moment in Issue 3, as Nate, Chloe and Sully travel to the Arctic via train. Sully is asleep, while Nate and Chloe talk in the seat behind him. Chloe questions him about his life as a treasure hunter but Nate doesn't have any regrets. The story flashes back to the present, as Nate and Chloe flee the collapsing city of Agartha. Rose Doughty removed a diamond from the Second Sun of Agartha - in fact a wall of diamonds lit by lava flowing on the opposite side. Removing one allowed the lava to burst through the hole, widening it, killing Rose and flooding the city. As they run, the Smoking Gods pursue them. Nate and Chloe reach a hole in the wall as the lava drowns most of the Smoking Gods, escaping back into the tunnels. However, the tunnel begins to collapse, dropping Nate himself into a river of lava - but he lands on a floating rock, and Chloe leaves him, claiming she has an idea. Nate hops from floating rock to floating rock until he reaches a floating Second World War era plane. As Nate is about to sink into the lava, Sully's plane arrives, with Chloe leaning out the door to grab his hand and pull him aboard. The lava continues to chase them through the tunnels, but Sully is able to fly the plane out from the earth through a volcano. However, the plane is caught in the volcanic eruption and they crash into the sea. Nate, Sully and Chloe bail out, and wash up on the shores of somewhere tropical. The story continues in a montage, with the trio drinking together, Sully flirting with two beautiful young women, Chloe visiting Nate's hotel room, their clothes strewn across the floor (showing Nate and Chloe had sex that night), and finally of Chloe driving away alone in the dawn. Over the montage, she speaks with her employer via phone, stating that both Nate and Sully are unaware of her goals - to secure images of the Agarthan flying machine for her employer. Chloe confirms that Agartha was destroyed and the Doughtys were killed, but bridles when her employer asks about her late-night liaison with Nate. She just tells Roman to have her money. Meanwhile, Nate wakes up and finds a message from Chloe on the pillow next to him:'' See you around, cowboy. No regrets. ''Later, Nate meets Sully at the dock, and when Nate tells him Chloe has gone, he wrongly comments that he doubts they've seen the last of her. Sully pulls Nate after him - he's got a job for them in the United States. Sully shows Nate their transport - a rusty old boat, since they didn't exactly walk away from the Arctic with a lot of treasure. Nate points out that they did walk away - and sometimes that's enough. Release The comic was released on April 25th 2012, at the price of $2.99. Notes *Although Chloe's employer is not explicitly revealed as being Gabriel Roman, it is implied he is her employer (Her last line in the comic reads 'Just have my money, Roman.') Category:Publications Category:Uncharted comic